Le manoir de Brocéliande
by Nicolina
Summary: Un manoir, une légende...Que va t'il arriver à Drago? UA, Slash HarryDrago


**Le manoir de Brocéliande**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: One-shot, UA,  Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, angst, POV de Drago et OOC de Harry

Disclamer: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme l'histoire originale qui m'a inspiré cette fic, ne m'appartient pas. Je l'ai juste retranscris à ma manière avec des scènes en plus.

Genre: Mystère, angst, un peu de romance.

Petit mot: Alors voilà ce que c'est quand on part en vacances et que votre oncle se met à raconter une histoire qui lui est arrivée. Donc, l'histoire en général est vraie mais je l'ai adapté en Slash, surtout sur la fin. Il y aussi des choses que j'ai inventé parce que bien sûr dans un récit oral, il n'y a pas tous les détails et surtout, je ne peux pas tout me souvenir même si j'ai réussi à retranscrire l'histoire du mieux que je le pouvais. J'ai mis à la fin, le faux du vrai.

Pas d'autres choses à dire, à part bonne lecture. ^______^

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy j'ai 25 ans et je suis commercial. Je travaille pour une entreprise de ventilateur. [1] Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à prospecter avec quatre autres commerciaux. Ils se trouvent dans d'autres secteurs que le mien.

Je me trouve dans le Sud-est de la France. Harry Potter a le secteur du Sud-ouest. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé  ce gars-là. Avec ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille et surtout sa cicatrice en éclair, dont je ne saurais dire la provenance, je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon, ne cherchons pas plus loin.

L'un des autres commerciaux, se nomme Ronald Weasley. Il a le secteur du Nord-ouest. Je me disais que je n'aimais pas Harry Potter mais je crois que lui c'est pire. Ca doit être ses cheveux roux qui ne me reviennent pas.

La troisième commerciale à venir avec nous, s'appelle Hermione Granger. Je l'appelle Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle a toujours quelque chose à redire et veux toujours tout savoir. Elle est très bien pour ce boulot. Elle se trouve dans le secteur centre.

Et enfin, la dernier commerciale est Ginny Weasley. C'est la cadette du groupe et vous avez dû remarquer qu'elle portait le même nom que Ronald Weasley. C'est normal, c'est son frère. Avec ses airs de petite fille ses cheveux roux, on ne pourrait pas croire qu'elle puisse faire ce métier et pourtant. . . Elle occupe le dernier secteur, c'est à dire celui du Nord-est.

Voici, donc pour les présentations. Bon! D'accord, vous avez remarqué que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement mes collègues. J'ai toujours quelque chose à redire sur eux. En fait, c'est plus leur caractère qui me déplait que le travail qu'ils fournissent. Mais tout ça n'est pas vraiment, le plus important dans ce récit.

********

Le plus important, c'est l'histoire qu'il m'est arrivée quand nous prospections tous les cinq près de Brocéliande. Déjà, le nom de Brocéliande donne des frissons dans le dos. On pense tout de suite à sa forêt et surtout à ce qu'il pourrait se passer à l'intérieur. Un vrai paysage de film d'horreur.

Pendant un mois, nous devions prospecter tous ensemble. Ce jour-là, nous avions fini notre journée et nous avions décidé de trouver un endroit où nous loger. Après un peu de recherche, nous avons trouvé un manoir près de la forêt de Brocéliande. Le manoir était vraiment isolé de tout. Le village le plus proche était à pas moins de 15 kilomètres.

Nous entrâmes donc dans le manoir et prîmes une chambre chacun. Nous étions les seuls clients de l'hôtel étant donné que rien qu'avec nous l'hôtel était complet. Le manoir ne possédait que cinq chambres.

Je regardais un peu partout. C'était un vieux manoir rénové mais très beau. Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur un tableau. Le tableau représentait une femme. Elle me donna des frissons, rien que de la regarder. Je me déplaçais de tous les côtés, espérant que le fait qu'elle me regardait fixement, n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais rien à faire, de tous les côtés, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qu'elle regardait. De plus, son regard était extrêmement froid. Froid à vous glacer le sang.

-Elle est bizarre cette femme, dis-je aux autres en montrant le tableau avec un rictus légèrement dégoûté.

Les autre regardèrent ce dont je parlais quand le directeur de l'hôtel intervint.

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, cette femme est susceptible.

Je le regardais, complètement ahuri  par ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais dû mal comprendre sur le coup. Il nous montra les chambres et après que nous nous soyons installés, nous allâmes manger. J'avoue que le repas était succulent.

-Voulez-vous des cafés? Proposa le serveur.

-Oui, avons-nous dit en cœur.

A ce moment-là, le cuisinier que nous n'avions jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, vint vers nous. Il était logique que nous ne l'ayons pas vu puisqu'il devait préparer à manger. Il s'avança et me parla en anglais. [2]

-Black coffee?

-Yes.

Je répondais machinalement dans ma langue d'origine mais j'avoue que j'étais étonné qu'il sache d'où je venais. Je regardais tous les autres mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir fait attention. Seul, peut-être Potter avait eu l'air de remarquer quelque chose.

En fin de soirée, Granger et les Weasley frère et sœur allèrent se coucher. Potter et moi restions encore dans le salon assis sur un canapé, en face d'une cheminée si grande qu'on aurait pu  y mettre un homme debout à l'intérieur.

Le cuisinier vint nous rejoindre et me parla un peu en anglais. Il me dit:

-I knew that you're an English [3 ]. 

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je préférais m'abstenir de tout commentaire. Deux autres personnes apparemment, deux serveurs vinrent nous rejoindre. Le cuisinier commença à parler d'une femme. Sur le coup, je crus qu'il parlait de sa femme et Potter eu l'air de croire la même chose que moi.

-Elle n'arrête pas, elle est chiante et emmerde son monde, dit le cuisinier. [4]

-De qui parlez-vous? Demanda Potter.

-De la jeune femme sur le tableau.

Nous ne réagîmes pas croyant à une blague de l'homme assis près de nous. Le cuisinier devant nos expressions incrédules, commença donc à nous raconter le légende de la jeune femme du tableau.

-Le jeune femme du tableau a réellement existé, commença le cuisinier. Elle vivait dans ce manoir et elle y est morte. On dit qu'elle hante maintenant ce manoir. Enfin, on ne le dit pas, on le sait qu'elle le hante. Nous sommes aux premières loges.

Il s'arrêta et je bus une gorgée de verveine qu'il nous avait proposé peu de temps avant. Potter fit de même semblant un peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Le cuisinier se leva et sortit de la pièce. Je regardais Potter.

-Tu ne vas pas le croire? Demandais-je.

-Non. . .non. Je ne crois pas du tout à ce genre de choses.

Sa voix était sûre  bien qu'un peu hésitante au début mais ses gestes eux, ne l'étaient pas. Il tremblait légèrement. Je le vis car son verre bougeait un peu. Je ne croyais bien sûr pas et je ne crois toujours pas aux fantômes mais j'avoue que j'étais très intrigué. Je posais mon verre sur la table basse en face de moi quand un  des deux serveurs me parla.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre ça à la légère, me dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas et observa Potter qui semblait nerveux mais faisait tout pour le cacher. Mais pourquoi je me préoccupais de lui? Je tournais la tête et à ce moment-là, le cuisinier revint avec un espèce d'album à la main et me le tendit.

J'ouvrais ledit album. Potter regarda avec moi les photos qui ornaient l'ouvrage. Le photos qui s'y trouvaient, étaient des photos de la jeune femme du tableau. J'aurais pu reconnaître son visage n'importe où. Je tressaillis légèrement quand je vis qu'une moitié de son visage était blanc mais ce n'était qu'un effet de ce que m'avait dit le cuisinier. Pour me convaincre que ce n'était rien, je me dis que le photographe qui avait pris ces photos n'était pas très doué.

-Le photographe qui a pris ces photos était mauvais, dis-je.

-Non, ça ne vient pas de lui, c'est elle. En fait, la jeune femme avait avant sa mort, eu cette partie du visage pris par la gangrène.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire, me donna presque envie de vomir. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me dise ça. Je me levais peu de temps après pour satisfaire une envie pressante, laissant Potter et les autres là.

J'entrais dans les toilettes. Je me soulageais quelque peu quand on frappa trois coups sur le mur. Cela me fit sursauter et bingo, voilà comment on en met à côté. [5] J'en  avais sur les chaussures et ça allait dans la cabine d'à côté. J'avais gagné le gros lot, tiens.

Je pestais contre la mauvaise blague dont j'avais été victime. Je me demandais lequel avait eu cette merveilleuse idée. Je nettoyais mes chaussure et après revenais auprès de mes camarades nocturnes tout en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Les gars, c'est pas sympa la blague que vous avez faites, dis-je.

-De quoi tu parles, Malfoy? Demanda Potter ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi je parlais.

-Vous avez tapé trois coups sur le mur pour me faire peur.

-Ce n'est pas nous, reprit Potter. On est restés là tout le temps que tu étais parti.

Je pâlis d'un coup. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et les autres semblaient être d'accord avec lui. Le cuisinier intervint.

-C'est elle, nous dit-il.

Je pris mon verre et remarquais que je tremblais. Je regardais mon collègue qui se trouvait un peu dans le même état que moi.

-Elle nous fait chier depuis sept ans. Elle n'arrête pas. A la moindre insulte, elle s'y met. . .

Il continua à insulter la morte mais je vous passerai ce qu'il dit. C'est à ce moment que le lustre se mit à bouger. Cela me fit sursauter quelque peu. Mais où est-ce qu'on était tombés? me dis-je à ce moment-là.

-C'est encore elle. Elle fait toujours ça pour montrer son mécontentement.

Je bus encore de ma verveine. Je tremblais encore plus qu'avant mais essayais de ne pas le montrer. C'était effrayant et je commençais à avoir la trouille. Potter et moi allâmes nous coucher vers 3 heures 30 du matin.

Arrivé à ma chambre, je me déshabillais et me mis dans les draps. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je mettais les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus que mes yeux et le haut de mon crane. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur, dont je serais la victime potentielle. Ma psychose ne s'arrêta pas quand un coup fut frappé à ma porte.[6] Je ne répondis pas. Un deuxième coup et une voix.

-Drago, je peux entrer?

Potter. Il avait le chic pour me faire chier. J'allumais la lumière et sortis de mes draps. J'avançais vers la porte et l'ouvris le regard mauvais. Quand j'observai Potter, il trembla légèrement en me voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

-Je. . .Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

Je regardais ses yeux et y vit de la peur. Il avait eu peur de ce que nous avait dit le cuisinier et j'avoue que moi aussi mais je ne l'aurais jamais avoué devant lui. J'ai trop d'orgueil pour ça.

-Je. . .Je ne veux pas rester seul.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir les autres? 

-Ils dorment.

-Et tu crois que je ne dormais pas? dis-je avec colère.

-Désolé.

Je ne dormais pas, il est vrai mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. Il aurait tout de suite su que c'était pour la même raison que lui.

-Bon! Viens!

Mais que m'avait-il pris de dire ça? je n'aime pas qu'on s'immisce dans mon intimité mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Ca restait un collègue, de plus nous devions prospecter ensemble et ça aurait été mauvais qu'il soit dans cet état-là.

Bon, j'avoue que je craquais pour l'expression qu'il arborait. Quoi? Je n'ai pas précisé que Potter avait tout de même une belle gueule et surtout, un corps à damner un sain? Non? Bah maintenant vous le savez. Le regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là, ne me déplaisait pas du tout, ça lui donnait une petit air fragile.

-C'est vrai? Demanda t-il presque avec soulagement.

Je pus voir quelques secondes un sourire de satisfaction. Aurait-il quelque chose derrière la tête?

-Oui et dépêche-toi d'entrer avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Merci.

Il se précipita dans la pièce. Je lui montrais le lit pour qu'il y prenne place. Ne voulant pas dormir par terre, je me forçais à me mettre à ses côtés sans pour autant le toucher. Le lit était assez grand pour ça. je restais les yeux ouverts, n'arrivant pas à dormir quand je sentis Potter se déplacer et mettre sa tête sur mon torse. Quelle idée de dormir torse nu?

-Potter, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais?

Il ne répondit pas et entoura un bras sur mon torse et se releva un peu pour avoir la tête juste à la hauteur de la mienne. Je pouvais le sentir respirer de près même si je ne le voyais pas très bien à cause du noir. Je cherchais l'interrupteur de la lampe avec main mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'allumer.

Je sentis deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes. Cela me déstabilisa bien plus que l'histoire de la femme du tableau. Il se sépara de moi sans que je ne fasse aucun geste. Il alluma finalement la lumière et je pus voir ses yeux. De grands yeux vert émeraude, habituellement cachés par ses lunettes rondes à monture noire, reflétant du désir. Alors Potter craquerait pour moi? Intéressant.

-Drago, je. . .

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa à mon tour. J'aimais vraiment le contact de ses lèvres. Elles étaient tout à fait à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ma rancœur n'était qu'une façade. Je savais qu'il me plaisait, c'est certain. C'est juste son caractère qui m'énervait. On aurait dit un saint. Mais là non, il ne l'était pas. J'aimais ça. Potter cachait bien son jeu.

Nous nous séparâmes et Harry remit sa tête contre mon torse. J'avoue que j'étais vraiment bien comme ça. Mais, je ne dormis quand même pas cette nuit même en ayant oublié pour un temps l'histoire du fantôme.

On ne s'est rien dits jusqu'au matin, Potter et moi. En allant prendre notre petit-déjeuner, Harry posa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres et je souris malgré moi. Potter restait Potter, aussi naïf et doux qu'un agneau qui vient de naître mais cachant bien son jeu, je dois l'admettre.

-Tu as l'air fatigué? Me dit-il.

-C'est rien.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Il ne me lâcha la main que quand nous arrivâmes enfin dans la salle à manger. Les autres étaient déjà là.

-Malfoy, ça va? Me demanda Granger.

-Oui, oui. Je me suis juste couché tard.

Après le petit-déjeuner nous partîmes. J'avoue que cet événement a vraiment marqué ma mémoire mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la légende mais surtout ce qui en avait résulté. Embrasser Harry, m'avait amené à devoir supporter sa personne. Bon! D'accord, ça ne me gêne plus trop maintenant mais, je reste toujours moi. Personne ne me changera.

Fin!

[1] Je ne me souviens plus du métier alors j'ai inventé et puis quand je l'ai écrite, il faisait chaud, alors voilà ce que ça donne.

[2] Normalement, c'était en italien mais bon, Drago n'est pas Italien. Je ne voulais pas changer sa nationalité d'origine et puis, il a pas vraiment un tête d'Italien. ^^

[3] "Je savais que vous étiez anglais". Merci BabyDracky pour ta traduction. Pas envie de le traduire en anglais. Je serais encore capable de faire des fautes.

[4] J'aime pas trop la vulgarité même s'il y a pire mais bon, je reprends ce que j'ai entendu.

[5] Ce passage n'est pas inventé. Ca s'est vraiment passé.

[6] Cette scène est totalement inventée. C'est là que le Slash entre en action.

Les vraies scènes: 

-La découverte du tableau.

-La scène du café.

-L'histoire de la femme et les photos.

-La scène des toilettes.

-Le lustre.

-Le moment où Drago va se coucher et la façon dont il met ses couvertures.

Le fictif:

-Les personnages.

-Le fait que le personnage principal ne supporte pas ses collègues.(Adapté au caractère de Drago)

-Le caractère du personnage principal.

-Normalement, le personnage principal était seul quand on lui raconta l'histoire.

-La scène entre les deux personnages à la fin. Le Slash pour faire court.

-La fin.

Voilà la fin! Heu. . . J'ai un peu changé l'histoire que j'avais faite sur brouillon. Disons que je l'ai amélioré pour que ce soit un peu plus cohérent et plus long et désolée pour les notes au milieu du texte. Alors vous avez aimé? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^


End file.
